Lightning photography is a popular form of artistic expression commonly found in pictorial books and magazines. Such dramatic photographs of bolts of lightning have great visual impact.
Scientific uses of lightning photography are also well known to those skilled in the art. Lightning photography with conventional cameras is restricted to the well-known practice of using long exposure times, usually at night or in low ambient light levels. The lightning event is captured on film during the time period when the camera shutter is held open, which is typically five to ten minutes, requiring the use of a camera tripod.
However, the methods of the prior art are tedious and time consuming and do not provide for lightning photography during normal daylight hours. Further, the photographer must remain out of doors with the camera equipment and be exposed to the hazards of lightning.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to provide a lightning trigger device capable of interfacing with many commercially available cameras having sufficiently fast shutter lag times during both daylight and nighttime conditions.
In addition, the present camera triggering method can be practiced by utilizing the camera's remote shutter release, thereby photographing lightning events from a safe distance. Further, the cost of the present lightning trigger device is substantially lower in comparison to other automated methods of photographing lightning.
The present invention may also be utilized to detect the initiation of the stepped leader phase of the lightning event for preemptively disconnecting susceptible electronic and electrical devices via fast acting relays before the incipient and destructive return stroke occurs. Devices that may benefit by preemptive protection from the damaging effects of the return stroke and subsequent electromagnetic pulses (EMP) include electronic and electrical devices such as computers, telephones, household and industrial appliances, and the like. Back up power supplies may be incorporated with the lightning trigger detection device to ensure continuous operation and protect against a loss of service, data or critical operation.